Please Save My World! Cure Duck is Born
Please Save My World! Cure Duck is Born! is the first episode of Pretty Cure Fairytale! Major Events * This episode marks the debut of ''Pretty Cure Fairytale'' * Alice makes her first appearance and transformation into Cure Duck for the first time * Cure Duck uses Rose Waltz for the first time * Mint Appears for the first time. * Amber Wilson, Bridget Miller, Jessica Carrol, Carol Umbridge, Jane Parker, and Nora Whitman make their first appearance. * Zoey Greyson makes her first appearance. * The Stone of Imagination is the first dream stone to be found. Story The series starts with Mint running away from Kervan and his crew with the Fantasy pods and jumps through the portal to earth. Meanwhile, Alice is on her way to her school on a night field trip waving good bye to her father and her sister Zoey before riding to school meeting her friend, Amber who is standing in line reading when the line files into the bus as she sits with Jane since there are no seats together as the two begin to talk about Jane's bake sale to help the animal shelter, Alice notices a shooting star from the window getting excited since it's her first star. As the bus stops at the observation tower Alice notices the same star but this time heading right towards her slamming into her head knocking her out as the star formed into the now unconscious Mint. Zoey groans waking up in the back of the bus with Mint on her lap trying to rapidly explain who she was and why she was there as Alice tried to listen while nursing a bruise on her forehead. Meanwhile at home, Zoey notices a sparkling light pink stone on the ground while watering her window garden and picks it up and as soon as she does she collapses and glows as it sinks into her skin. Somewhere in town one of Kervan's minions, Scythe sense the stone and goes after it. Alice came home to a panicked mother and father are trying to bring down Zoey's seemingly high fever asking her to watch her while they go get the doctor. As She watches over Zoey Mint tells her that Zoey has a dream Jewel in her but before Alice can extract the jewel Scythe attacks the home as Alice quickly picked up Zoey and Mint and jumped out the window onto the branch of a tree outside the window quickly followed by Scythe who summoned an Akuhebi formed from a hose as Alice dodged the attacks still trying to protect her sister and Mint when a light glowed from Mint's forehead and hits Alice's chest forming into a Fantasy Broach telling her how to transform and she transforms into Cure Duck using Rose Waltz to take out Akuhebi and Scythe dissapears shouting that he'll be back! After getting Zoey back to her room as Mint tells her how to use her Dream key to remove the stone as she did the stone pops out and Zoey returns to normal as Alice goes to her room as Mint starts explaining that she will have to find the dream stones and her teamates as Alice wonders if she'll be able to do this. Characters * Alyson 'Alice' Greyson/Cure Duck * Mint * Zoey Greyson ' * 'Jane Parker * Jessica Carroll * Carol Umbridge * Bridget Miller * ' Nora Whitman' * Scythe * Kervan * Marine * Boa